gods_game_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Rules of GGRP
When creating a character for this verse, you can be any race you want. Human, Elf, person with animal ears, Android, Demon, even a God. You can even make up your own race if you want to. HOWEVER, there's a catch. Everyone only starts off with ONE power, if any. This can range from as simple as making your footsteps silent to as extreme as having complete manipulation over the all the water in the universe. You can even have your power be a magic item like a sword, gun, or book. Practically anything goes, but you only get ONE power. So you must give your character only one power. There are loopholes in this. Such as one power that has the ability to do many things. An example would be Yumi, who can change any part of her body into anything she wishes. Another loophole would be the character owning natural abilities, such as werewolves and vampires keeping their powerful traits, but having a unique one. The one true God, Cadet, rules over everything. So even if you're a God yourself, he still rules over you. He will create "games" of sorts for all the other people in the verse to play. These games are basically like the SLs. They can range from the ultimate game of Tic-Tac-Toe to a zombie apocalypse to a free-for-all kill everyone survival game. Anything that he comes up with. Death is acceptable and allowed in this verse. In fact, if you die, you're not really dead. Just out of the game. Everyone will come back to life when the current game ends. If you die while not in a game, you may meet with Cadet himself and request to be brought back to life. You can even meet with him while dead inside of a game and request to be brought back to life in the game itself to have a second chance. It is not guaranteed if he will accept it or not, but you can try. The ONLY way for you to get a new power (as in a second one to go along WITH your starting one) is by either one of two ways: by winning a game and wishing for the one you want, or by having one taught to you from someone else who has that power. If you wish, you can even join up with someone else and make a team or guild or whatever you wanna call it. Like a group of people who all work together in the games. Banned *Extremely rude behavior. We all know that janking is fine. *Calling out the creator for his rules. (This falls into being rude. Helping out with new ideas is fine.) *Godmod/autorp *Simply ignoring what's going on in the game and partaking in something different. '''Example: '''A sharknado, but the character is fighing off zombies for some reason. Doing normal things such as sleeping is fine. *Coming back to life without Cadet. *Giving yourself more special powers than one without Cadet or learning from another.